The present invention employs sound waves (rather than light or other electromagnetic radiative sources), as signals for electronically controlling a device. The use of sound waves is necessary because the speed of sound is significantly slower than the speed of light; thus, the change in time for sound waves to travel from the emitter to the detector may be measured accurately enough to be used to precisely control electronic devices.
Motion detection and ranging systems are not uncommon in present technology. Early ranging systems were used in cameras to determine absolute distances from other objects. This overall process of motion detection and determining the position of objects has become more refined with various technological improvements.
Though many different systems are currently available for the control of electronic devices through remote means, many problems and inconveniences exist with these systems. The state of the art includes several apparati which rely on determining either the absolute time required for a signal to travel from an emitter to a detector (or detectors) or the absolute distance between the emitter and its respective detector(s). Several of these systems also require a minimum of more than one emitter-detector pair in order to control electronic devices. Furthermore, many of the controlling devices must be operated in contact with a surface in order for the sound waves to properly scatter. Also, several controlling devices exist that require the use of complex physical hand gesturing systems in order to activate the devices. In addition, many of the detectors incorporated into electronic controlling devices are partially photosensitive and thus require signals not only involving sonic waves but also involving infrared radiation from light source emitters. Other known devices require constant cord connection, rendering the control of a mouse or other devices impractical and inconvenient. Furthermore, in many devices, the emitter and the detector must be connected to the same object or be part of the same unit.
The remote control device described herein addresses the above-mentioned problems which arise in the prior art, and also provides other additional functions. The present invention has numerous uses associated with moving cursors on a computer screen. Examples of this use include, but are not limited to, the following: assistance for the disabled (since the remote device's adjustable sensitivity level allows for any part of a disabled person's body to provide control of a cursor); personal computer use; computer use as part of a business, educational, or industrial multi-media presentation; and internet use with a computer, adapted television, or any other device.
The present invention may also be used in order to position and/or control objects other than cursors on a computer screen. Examples of these include, but are not limited to, the following: remote control and/or positioning of objects in industry (especially objects in dangerous or harmful working environments where radioactivity, high temperatures, or toxic chemicals may be present); remote control of toys; remote control of household objects (vacuum cleaners, lawn mowers, etc.); remote-controlled movement of hospital beds and powered wheel chairs; camera adjustment while filming; and remote prevention of cars, subway trains, and regular trains from approaching each other too fast.